Lightside: Destiny of the Two
by JCreator
Summary: A pair of force sensitive twins are advancing in their different ways. One in the Galactic Republic, and one in the Sith Empire. The both will have to train and get to their zenith because they know that their destinies will one day cross.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars the Old Republic

Destiny of The Two

This story isn't entirely mine, this story is one of two different points of views. My story will be on the view of the lightside character. The other story, which is done by my partner Darkhaven (Darkhaven and SimpleHawk), is on the dark side character. The storyline is the quite similar though mine is on the lightside character's point of view and what he does. The other story is on the dark side character's point of view and what he does.

Meaning that this story is about what I did.

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend

Twelve years ago, a pair of twins were born. One by the name of Brandon and the other by the name of Nitro. At birth we had the force, it lives and breathes through us. We were always together, figuring that we could count on each other. Mostly because we could do different things and we could always combine them to use in different situations and we felt that no one would understand us. Later on we started to drift apart by our decisions and floated in different directions.

Twelve years later...

"Mmmnn, it is morning. Great! I can't wait to be sent to my school where I will be taught the ways of the force!" I whispered to myself as I jumped out of bed. I quickly got ready and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Brandon, where is your brother?" asked my mother. She was once a Sith darth and overseer, Darth Xenosis ( Aavar Kalig), but fell in love with my father a Jedi, General Kenmar ( Kenmar Charin), and left her Sith kind. Though she left her Sith ways, she would still use them and would return if she was ever needed (though Sith never forgive betrayers). She is slim, with long black hair and a scar on her left cheek.

"Um, how should I know, probably sleeping in again." I answered. Even though my brother and I are identical, we had very different traits. I have straight brown hair, while he has black wavy hair. I wake up when ever the sun is up, while he is up when the moon is up. I am a light tan in skin, while he is light brown in skin.

"Go and find him we can't tell you your new schools without him knowing," said my dad. He is tall and muscular, he has brown hair and he is familiar with all weapons since he is a general.

"Ugh, fine," I said walking lazily back upstairs. As I reached to his door I used a force push to blow open his door, I held him up with the force and I dropped him hard on the floor.

"Ugh! How dare you!" he yelled as he chased me downstairs.

"The force is not a weapon." said my dad correcting me.

"Of course it is darling don't listen to him," said mom making an argument. They always seem to argue about their ways which always takes hours until it ends. It always ends when dad says...

"...: I always wonder why I married a Sith," then mom gets angry making lightening and dad says "Oh sorry, I love you," then mom says...

"...I love you too," and they kiss. "

"Let's change the topic back to schools please." I said sick of another argument.

"Ok yes, Brandon you are going to the Sith Academy on Korriban."

"And Nitro you're going to a Jedi training ground on a Dantooine," said my father with modest.

"Hmmn I wonder how they settled that one out. I would be sent to Korriban? My father would never approve." I thought to myself.

"So I'm training to be a Jedi?" questioned my brother.

"Yes. Then you can be a general just like me. Your first training masters will be Master Ajoil and Master Kun La. Your suggested master is Master Zoreen Scremadel," said dad.

"And yours Brandon is Overseer Hurman. Then you'll be transfered to a master. I suggested Darth Sendori, he is second in line to the dark council." my mother told me.

"Well my lords, aren't you going to depart?" said Ms. Valerine. She is one of our maids. We are the royal family of Zendor (The Zendorian Prime). Our dad only found out after he had won the war on Hoth fourteen years ago by his mother who lived there. He had to move here to stabilize the planet. Nitro was in line for the throne since he was born first. But that doesn't mean I can't take it from him. I am sure I can do something to make my dad proud.

"I just can't wait to see my boy sitting on the dark council." said my mom while my dad and brother went to their shuttle. "Oh wait! I almost forgot, Zeldon will also be on his way to Korriban with you. Make sure you stick together." Zeldon is my moms nephew, my cousin.

"Ok mom." I replied.

"What am I saying, they will both be killed in that blood stack if they aren't prepared!" I heard my mom whisper on my way out.

On my way to the shuttle I suddenly felt a feeling that I would have to fight for my life. .Then I realized I was sensing my mothers thoughts. I could sense people's thoughts, while my brother can sense people's emotions. That was also the last time I saw my brother as friends.

On the shuttle were two imperial soldiers, as they saw me they started to fix their posture. During my flight I heard them trash talking about my mother marrying a jedi. I wasted no time choking them to death. That was my first kill and I didn't like it at all. When I reached to Korriban, I saw a sith overseer.

"Where are the two soldiers that came for you?" asked the overseer.

"Oh, they're resting," I told him," Eternally" I whispered to myself.

"Well I am Overseer Hurman..," Overseer Hurman is a slim overseer with red hair. He wears grey greaves, with a red and black long sleeve top. Also a red scar around his left eye.

"..Where is my master?" I interrupted.

"Well didn't your mother tell you? You will have to fight for him."

"Why would I fight for someone I don't even know?

"First things first, I am your overseer, not your pet. I am superior to you and you listen to me."

"What ever"

"Ugh, I'll have you know I can throw your sorry behind out of this academy. It is low lifes like you that run the sith into the ground!" he said getting in my face."

"Eww your mouth, it smells like a dead rancor in there." I exclaimed. Even his two soldiers were giggling.

"I'll have thrown in a cell immediately!" he said choking me. "And as for you two!" he slapped both of them hard, "Show some respect!"

He carried me to the bottom most floor of the academy. I was lucky because I saw Zeldon coming from a mission. I sent him a signal saying 'help me'. In one minute he came back with a Sith Lord.

"Where are you taking him Hurman?" said the Sith.

"To a place where low lifes go," said Hurman.

"Let him go, when you came here you were a low live too. And what would you think if the royal family of Zendor heard of this?!" he said with a serious face.

After that my overseer hated me. He always gave me the hard tasks out of the group. He wanted more that ever for me to die.

"All of you are tasked with going to the tomb of Tulak Hord and bring me a special object. All except you!" he said to me when the others had left. "Your task is a mission from the Dark Lord Sendori himself. And please! Show some respect!"

"So this is the young acolyte I have heard of. No matter what your task is you complete it. Hmmn, there is a hidden path in the tomb of Tulak Hord. In this tomb are five face stones for each of Tulak Hord's apprentices of which I were told. This is the smallest piece to a big prize, the secrets of Tulak Hord himself. Not even his apprentices knew about this. I need you to go and bring me the prize in the middle of the head. It is said to be a small chest. Bring it, and the other things in the other heads are yours to keep. Is that understood?!"

"Yes, master" I said bowing. You could see Overseer Hurman screaming with joy on the inside. I sensed his thoughts saying I would never return.

I quickly ran off. I knew it was time to show that overseer who he is messing with. On the way, I saw one of the other acolytes nearly being devoured by a tu'kata. I looked at the tomb, then I looked at her. I ran straight towards her, I shocked the beast with my lightening, then I threw the beast away with the force. I ran in front of the girl and said "Take me!" Suddenly the tu'kata jumped trying to attack me. I ducked, then I started to hit him with my training saber. It looked like he was fully grown and it wouldn't hurt him so I shocked him to his very last breath. I pulled her up and saw she would die if she stayed here.

"Thanks," she said brushing off.

"You can't stay here any longer, you'll die,"

"I know but I have no way of escaping." she said tearing up.

"Being a sith isn't going to help you. Here take this shuttle pass, it's the only one I have left."

"No, I can't take this,"

"Yes you can," I said holding her hand.

"But how will I ever be able to help my parents. They'll be disappointed."

I looked at her strangely.

"I only came here because my parents are poor, I will never be able to help them."

"Yes you will. Now go."

"But my force powers are out of control," she said sobbing harder.

"Follow the force, the good side. The side that helps people and you'll find the jedi. Go where ever the force leads you."

"Thank you, " she said kissing me on my left cheek. "I'll miss you and never forget you. And please don't get yourself killed. " she said running off.

"I wouldn't," I whispered to myself.

I continued to head to the tomb, thinking about what the Dark Lord would say if I brought his prize to him late. Then I just suddenly forgot about it and continued to my mission.

**Hope you liked it, the second chapter will be out soon! Make sure you review your thoughts on the story. Favourite the story and all those good stuff and check the other story as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny of the Two

Chapter 2

When I reached the tomb, I could smell death from a mile a way. It was very unpleasant. "No wonder the overseers send the acolytes in here. They're just afraid they might pass out." I thought to myself. I went quite a way in, yet there was no secret door. It lead me all the way to Lord Tulak Hord's tombstone. "Well if he gave me more information, I would have already the bloody thing. Suddenly a wild green flying beast with no eyes started to attack me. It kept tackling me, over and over trying to bite me. I swung my training saber at it but it just dodged. I got angry and enraged some ligtening at it. It only kicked my hand to shock the floor around Tulak Hord's grave. I charged lightening at it again which stopped it for a while. I then took my saber and hit it hard which killed it. Suddenly the ground around the tomb started to open. I lead a staircase going beneath the tomb underground. I quickly ran down inside before the passageway closed.

Inside were five graves. The left front grave said the name 'Enran Striker.' The right front said 'Feyonne Archite'. The left back said 'Gergag Discal' and the right back said 'Aumila Zedrack'. I got closer to the grave in the middle. I gasped for it said 'Tulak Hord'. It wasn't Tulak Hord's five apprentices. It was **Tulak Hord **and his **four **apprentices.  
>"Did Tulak Hord's apprentices actually bury him here. Probably since they might be grave robbers so they buried him in a safe place. And probably with is most precious items."<p>

Above each grave were stone faces like Darth Sedori said. I tried to pull them off the room with the force but they were still there and there to stay. I tried hitting them with my training saber, yet again nothing happened. I shouted the sith code aloud, then again I thought it wouldn't have been to easy. I tried my lightening, just like with the staircase. Suddenly the force guided each face stone to my hand. I opened the one of Tulak Hord's face and saw the small chest. I also retrieve the other things. There was a thin, acid-proof stick in one, an elixar, and a small tube shaped like a key. I decide that I wouldn't tell him the secret.

I quickly ran back and I saw Darth Sendori in the room where my overseer was. Overseer Hurman was nearly dying of joy not seeing me, that is, until I showed up. There were only three acolytes that came back, though they were on their next mission, though they were quite happy. I guess it is because Hurman was so everjoyed he sent them to take a dip in a lake or something. If they are any lakes on Korriban.

"You're late. What kind of respect is this? Hmmn, leaving the Dark Lord waiting. I'll have you punished, big time. And I'm sure didn't even bring back the item." yelled Hurman.

"But, how? For how many years have Sith tried to find this. Over fifteen thousand Sith have tried, and you, an acolyte, have finally found it." said Darth Sendori taking the chest from me with his eyes widened.

"Stop telling lies! You know you didn't get this! That's impossible!" he said shouting at me. "M-My lord I-I'm sorry for this incon...

"Silence!" he shouted as Hurman shiriveled in fear. "And as for you, meet me in my office in one minute. And **don't**, keep me waiting.

I stuck my tongue out at Hurman. For a moment there, Hurman had the most wrinkled face I had ever seen. I quickly ran after Darth Sendori. At his office were two Sith guarding. Inside was filled with Imperial flags. Three on the right and three on the left and a giant Imperial symbol behind his chair and desk. His desk was filled papers and his chair back is at least one foot above his head.

"Do you realize what you have done?"

"No, sir."

"This chest, is the smallest piece to a gigantic treasure hunt for Lord Tulak Hord's secrets. Within this chest is a piece of parchment, or so said that leads to the next clue. Though I can't get it open. But how did you get this?

"Sir, if you were Tulak Hord you wouldn't have wanted me to dispose your secrets to the whole academy. I am sure he would punish me." I said skipping the question.

"Oh, right. But how do you open it? I have tried, yet it is impossible."

"Well since there were other things, I think they would be used to open it." I said taking out the other things I retrieved. I mean why would they even be in the faces if they weren't to be used?

"Then how do I used them?"

I thought for a bit. "OH! I just remembered. Hurman had sent me to translate an ancient writing of Tulak Hord." It said "Only those with an open mind to the force would understand a true riddle. Some riddles are for the right person to solve. Only the mind of a fool would give in to nonsense."

"Well what does that have to do with this box."

"Well it is ouvious since he wrote it. Anyone could have found this writing and focused on the first part only. Which will make them resort to a scientist or a genius. Yet it said some people are the right persons to do it. Although they might be the right people but they might not be with the right mind. So it is the right person with the right mind."

"Then you're suggesting that you are the one to open it."

"I guess"

"Well open it"

I focused, then I took the elixar and poured it into the key shaped tube, covered it and put in into the key whole to hold the space. I then took the acid-proof stick and dabbed it into the elixar. I took the stick and ran it between the top and the bottom of the chest (the place it opens from) on the right. The acid burned of the wood in that area, the rest of it was immune to acid or fires. I then did the same thing to the left side and also the middle around the key whole. I then held the key tube and opened the chest top with it. I could see the Dark Lord in shock as I opened the chest. Inside was a big block of red cement. I opened the key tube and poured the liquid on to the block and watched it melt away. Inside was piece of a glass, a purple stone and small rolled parchment. Darth Sendori took the parchment and started to read it.


End file.
